


Forgotten Odes

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Cute, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance, themes, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: A series of 1 sentences depicting Brett and Eddy's relationship.Also not beta'd.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 51
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writer problems: waiting for someone ELSE to write THE FIC of their dreams.  
> Writer themselves: /making the food for themselves/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is RPF. Please look away if you're either B or E or anyone who knows them personally.
> 
> Themes from [1sentence @ LJ](https://1sentence.livejournal.com/), second set.
> 
> Also, lots of run-on sentences. Oh Well.

> Walking

Brett doesn’t know when it started—maybe when they got out of the food court and headed to their favorite bubble tea joint or when they got out of Eddy’s car in the parking lot or when he pointed at a funny ad in the mall—but Eddy is so so close, their shoulders touching, their knuckles brushing, their hips checking against each other playfully, and now Eddy has an arm hanging around his shoulder, his face so so close as he whispers something funny into Brett’s ear and Brett is just going along with it, until Eddy—the brat—drags him by the neck into a store that has huge anime posters displayed on their windows.

> Waltz

They know how to play waltzes on their violin, light and tender, tantalizing and playful, but never once had they thought about doing the actual waltz, the dance, the motion of getting close, holding onto one another and just move—and like the newbies they were, they simply circled within the focus of the camera, shuffling between the limited space of the couch and the low decorative table, and their violin cases and the bunch of socks stuffed in the corner, long forgotten from Brett’s last visit. 

> Wishes

“My wish is…” Eddy pauses as he glances at his best friend, his heart thumps, and his breath comes out gently as Brett simultaneously catches his look so they share a silent gaze of comprehension and a quirk of amusement, before Eddy finishes, “Brett Yang.”

> Wonder

Sometimes their family and friends look at Brett with something akin of expectation, of wonder, with bated breaths and teasing smirks all the same, and then throw the same looks at Eddy—as if a mere eye catch and a wordless expression between them was some kind of surprising thing that happened once in a blue moon.

> Worry

As the older of the two, Brett feels like he should carry them on his shoulders, on his back—the full package—in order to climb the mountain that is the unknown future of their brainchild and livelihood, but then Eddy pulls off something out of the left section, massaging the crease between Brett’s brows, and ordering bubble tea without asking, and it’s like—yeah, he isn’t just that kid anymore that is seeking Brett’s attention (or everyone else’s in the world) and he isn’t just standing still and frozen out of fear or anxiety—he is shouldering the responsibilities and the care of a project they both cooked up in back in their teens; his other half of their brainchild, the co-parent.

> Whimsy

As soon as Eddy enters Brett’s car, his hand is pressing the buttons around on the radio, looking for some unheard beat until he gives up and produces the USB stick that has all his mp3 folders in one space and puts it on shuffle, bopping his head along and humming rather off key to a beat Brett doesn’t recognize but vaguely hears coming from Eddy’s room when they’re taking a break from violin practice and filming.

> Waste/Wasteland

Eddy’s fingers are shaking and Brett’s migraine is acting up, but laying down and calling it a night will be hard when they have basically lost count the many cups of coffee they had consumed before their show started—too jittery, too excited, too everything at the same time that they had to work off their excessive energy with an impromptu pillow fight on Eddy’s bed, despite the exhaustion nipping at their bones and pulling at their eyelids.

> Whiskey and rum

“How was it?” Eddy asks, wide-eyed and curious, when Brett recounts his first time drinking spirits with his orchestra and Brett makes a non-plussed face; alcohol probably seems to be a rite of passage for many young legal age drinkers, but all Brett could remember is that the drink burned the back of his throat, bitter and sour interchanged when he had tried to chase the taste with his tongue, his whole body may have gone too hot and his face too red that one of his colleagues pitied him and sent him back to the hotel where everyone stayed—and oh, he also remembered the hangover after, but to save his own face in front of Eddy, he just hums in answer and leaves it at that.

> War

“This means war.” Eddy says, sputtering when Brett gets him one side of his face, wipes the water off, grunts to mimic the reloading sound of his water gun and shoots—god his aim is so bad—and barely hits Brett’s hair at all.

> Weddings

Eddy tries his best to keep his face from grimacing as he plays the piece without looking at the score and lets muscle memory do the rest of his job as he zones out partially and glances at Brett, whose face looks as deadpan as ever, while he drags the melody out of his violin and the pulse of irritation is softened when they catch each other’s gazes and simultaneously shoot sympathetic looks towards their cellist friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I just have so many feelings for this and their friendship/relationship and too many ideas that I want to write. 
> 
> The title is from this playlist: ~~[Forgotten Odes by EclipseWorld](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iceS6BvhuQ8)~~.  
> [Watch the MV of the orchestra behind this piece.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piRBMOxum3o) And do check out the rest of the other MVs of this Forgotten Odes album. [That bow control man~~~!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ta-8SilgVs)  
> The beat helps a lot with getting me back to writing but this playlist sounds like a whole movie trailer hahaha. 
> 
> Also the green jacket though. /eye/ pikachu face.png


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Mon, always cheering me on.
> 
> More run-on sentences.

> Birthday

Getting bubble tea is so ordinary, Eddy had mused, but it’s something comforting and easy—so convenient—and something Brett would never refuse even if presented as a birthday gift—but then Eddy decided to make Brett’s day extra spicy, so heading to the local music store and getting him a gift would make this day much more memorable for the many to come.

> Blessing

Brett takes out bubble tea he had saved up as a reward for another long night of filming, slurps his drink loud and obnoxious, and hums in satisfaction that even Eddy glances at him twice with an odd look on his face—“Raunchy,” Eddy smirks and Brett coughs and chokes on one of the pearls when the meaning hits him.

> Bias

The answer is the same, whenever someone asks for his role model, his inspiration—it has always been and will always be his best friend—so he hopes that they will remain each other biases for many years to come; when the seasons change and when their hairs turn silvery white.

> Burning

Eddy tries to make excuses for himself not to serve breakfast in bed—because damn did he just burn the bread, and damn does he want the floor to swallow him whole, and damn why did he say he could cook—but when Brett wears this expectant look on his face, his hands beckoning Eddy to hurry the fuck up, Eddy swallows the words he is about to blurt and guiltily gives Brett the less burnt part of the toast with his fakest smile, promising to do better next time.

> Breathing

Eddy wakes up in the middle of the night, shivering and stressed out—his eyes tremble, threatening to close—Eddy shifts, tosses and turns but can’t settle for a comfortable position, so he involuntarily whines, tearing up without knowing why, and then Brett is there, at the door, looking mussed and sleepy, asking if he’s all right and when Eddy couldn’t even answer him, Brett sighs and orders to move over, slips under Eddy’s blankets and opens his arms for Eddy to dive in and promptly falls asleep— _bro, how could you abandon me_ —Eddy laughs wetly but starts counting Brett’s heartbeats and matches his breathing to Brett’s soft snores until the warmth of a close friend nearby lulls him into securing sleep. 

> Breaking

Once the camera is off, they break character—Eddy flings off his wig to scratch at the back of his neck and Brett is already behind him, carefully patting the relieving cream with a cotton swab on the reddening skin, “We should probably retire Edwina.”

> Belief

No matter how many times they get flames in their comments, disparaging words from mentors and elders, discouraging criticism from friends and family alike, they would have continued creating content for their yo*tube channel, because Eddy isn’t doing it alone; he is doing it, knowing that Brett will be beside him every step of the way, weathering the storms, tasting the winds of change and taking on the world at large.

> Balloon

“Uh—I think we ordered too much,” Eddy points out as they both survey their table that is filled with a variety of dishes they usually order for a party of six, but since their friends had cancelled out on them, and Brett feels his stomach rolling in protest at the very idea of consuming this much food in one go, realizing that they’re no longer as young and hungry as they used to be when they were able to inhale this much food in their teens—so he flags for the staff worker and requests take away boxes to store away the extras.

> Balcony

Waking up early in the morning to catch the winter dawn is not something on their to do list, especially not when they had filmed their videos well past midnight, but for whatever reason, Eddy had shaken Brett awake, bundled him up in jackets and blankets and got them seated on the balcony, pressing a warm mug of steaming coffee into Brett’s hands, and curled himself against his best friend, simply waiting for the sun to rise and watch the light kiss Brett’s fluttering lashes good morning.

> Bane

His shoulder rest drops when he is about to place the bow over the strings of his new violin; “Fuck!” Eddy curses and Brett snorts-laughs, going down on the floor to laugh himself silly and would only stop to catch his breath as he puffs out, “Your child is throwing a tantrum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon, I know you anticipated my other fics, but I haven't finished those yet. So here are shorties.

> Quiet

There is a pensive cloud hanging around Brett today, perhaps he is mulling over a phrasing he is unsatisfied with, perhaps he is thinking about how to play a rearranged piece as a sacrilegious song, clearly his mind is elsewhere, far _far_ away, so it’s one of those rare times Eddy has managed to fall asleep in the same room just by closing his eyes and sinking himself into the couch, his mind finally quiet as tiredness left his bones.

> Quirks

Sometimes there is no need for words to be exchanged when you already know what he is about to say, what he is about to pull off with this stunt, because you’re a team for some time, you know each other like the back of your hand, so you can most likely anticipate anything and everything he is about to say and match with your wit—except when he dares to use “I love you lots” in combination with “don’t go where I can’t follow you” and “feel the new shirt, know what’s made of~~ it’s boyfriend material”.

> Question

Brett finally opened his mouth when they were done staring at their booked room, which clearly only has one bed, “Scissor paper rock, winner takes the bed and the loser gets the couch?”

> Quarrel

They usually don’t fight, as mentioned before in their Q and A, oftentimes it’s resolved by talking it over, coming up with a solution together for whatever that caused the fight—quarreling though, is a whole different issue; sometimes they quarrel about stealing each other’s wardrobes when one of them forgot to do laundry, other times it’s about Brett’s habit of buying mugs with interesting designs or logos, and then there’s also Eddy’s nagging anxious mother hen tendencies that seem to have multiplied by tenfold when the weather gets cold and he convinced Brett into wearing two shirts underneath twoset merch with two jackets over one another—yeah, they quarrel a lot more than they fight.

> Quitting

“Why can’t I quit you?” Brett fake-sobs and wraps his hands around the scrolls of his violin, while Eddy lets out a whine, his posture long forgotten as he slides down his chair in utter defeat, “Should’ve become a doctor.”

> Jump

Eddy yelped, flinching, his heart shot up his throat when Brett’s fingers brushed against his ribs as Brett reached into the inside pocket of Eddy’s jacket for the wallet.

> Jester

“Sorry,” Brett said, paused and glanced at him but Eddy recognized that look on his face, having been subjected to that Brett Yang Mischievous Look for years, he didn’t believe the apology one bit and quickly darted away when Brett threw himself at Eddy with a clear intent to attack his sides.

> Jousting

“This stage is too small for the both of us—I challenge you to a duel!” Brett quickly pulls out his violin to start playing a piece and in response, Eddy unceremoniously dropped his Yu-Gi-Oh cards on stage, “You have activated my Trap Card!”

>   
> Jewel

“You’re a jewel to my eyes.” Eddy put on his best flirty look but knowing Brett for so long, his friend probably would snort and eye him in suspicion (and would probably ask something wild like “where is the body you want me to bury?” or something equally out of the left field).

> Just

Eddy may be taller than him now, and may have more body mass to show off his strength since he visited the gym, but Brett is the one who is bold enough to press _him_ against the wall, bracketing _him_ into the corner with both his arms on either sides and peering up at Eddy over his glasses with a challenge on his face, a quirk of a smile on his lips, “Your move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read~~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mon \o/ and the readers that have stuck close to reading my stuff.

> **Smirk**

He wished he could have answered Brett with a cool smirk or something witty about being cornered like this, but he didn’t, he couldn’t—the way Brett is staring right up at him made Eddy want to bite into his knuckles and hide his face into his sleeves, because the look is too much to handle and Eddy feels like his chest is about to explode, his heart expanding too full that his ribcage can’t contain it from within.

> **Sorrow**

Their paths might end someday, they might even grow apart someday, their Yo*T*be channel might end in the bin too someday, because good things come to an end at some point; however, for now, they’re enjoying their best years together, goofing around, celebrating their youth and sharing their love with the rest of world through the screen, nothing thinking of that "someday".

> **Stupidity**

The jokes that sounded amazing and on-point at that time, will all sound flat and full of cringe years later; bygone moments that won’t ever be relived except when they would review them through the eyes of experience and maturity they’ve gained seven years down the road as TwoSetViolin and the same ironic question will be put out, “What were we thinking when we filmed this?”.

> **Serenade**

“I love bubble tea, I want bubble tea, I miss bubble tea, I’d like to order bubble tea.” Brett has practiced his Chinese rapping in the mirror and is finally confident enough to film himself rap in a language he hasn’t been using much, and Eddy’s heart goes so soft and mush with how Brett carefully pronounces his words, his tones going off and mixed up in needy child-like wonder, and with how Brett does this strange head dance to entertain the amused fans that followed their live video, a tuft of Brett's cowlick bouncing along as it peaked out from Brett's hoodie.

> **Sarcasm**

“Are you two together?” Relative A or B whisper in suspicion, most of the time you say, “No, we’re just friends,” and then other times you say, “Yes, but he doesn’t realize it yet,” just to stop them from subtly throwing blind dates into their way and mind their own fucking business—so what if they are together knowingly or unknowingly?

> **Sordid**

There was nothing sordid to hide from Brett whenever they end up in his piano corner, but Eddy made sure to check his bookcase just before filming, to make sure that he had not accidentally misplaced an explicit manga or comic on the top shelf instead of shoving them at the back of the old music sheets and dictionaries in the lower shelf.

> **Soliloquy**

Usually Brett did most of their talking when they first hung out as friends; he would talk about random things that flitted through his mind at the time, things he was interested in at that moment, and yet he would gladly leave the talking to Eddy—the things that come out of Eddy’s mouth tend to be long-winded, but were often so eloquent, so thoughtful and well-structured in a philosophical kind of way that made Brett often wonder what’s going inside Eddy’s head to bring up such deep thoughts in the open once he is let loose. 

> **Sojourn**

Brett thought they would end up hating each other once they started living together, seeing each other 24/7, getting on each other’s nerves with how they handled their own privacies, their spaces, their sanctuaries and pet peeves, right down to the itty, gritty details; however, Brett is surprised that it had taken him a week to realize that nothing has changed and yet everything has changed at the same time—it helps that there are no illusions between them from the very beginning, that they know each other too well to get defensive of their own bad habits and pet peeves to make a big deal out of it.

> **Share**

“Here, wear this.” Eddy says and helps Brett wear his red jacket over another jacket. “The weather forecast said it will get a bit chilly on the way—can't have you getting sick just after a walk.”

> **Solitary**

Whenever Brett leaves after a whole day of filming, Eddy watches him slip into his car, roll down his windows and wave Eddy goodnight before driving off to head home—the offer to stay overnight is often hanging in the air, but never mentioned, the words remain stuck in Eddy’s throat as he couldn’t bring himself to ask Brett to stay over, to sleep in the spare guestroom—too scared to rock this delicate line between friends, too scared to want more than what Brett is giving him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mon for waiting patiently by the sidelines and cheering me on to finish this.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has made it so far! This is the last batch of the 50 themes.

> **Nowhere**

Sometimes when Brett gets anxious about staying cooped up in one place, he wanders off on his own, and Eddy would join him without question, simply following him at a sedate pace, following him out of the corridor, out of the house, out in the streets until Brett has finally decided his meandering is enough and makes a beeline towards the bubble tea shop near their place, with Eddy in tow.

> **Neutral**

Brett has perfected this face of nonchalance for so long he doesn’t even look like he’s panicking at all when Eddy rests an arm on his shoulder, turning his head closer to Brett’s own as Eddy shows him something “Interesting!” on his phone, browsing through obscure tags—like the [intricate DIY dollhouse-making sites](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyyp7X9QBvJh6mIoQYJmUuA) with Japanese subtitles or the long and [arduous cooking lifestyle of a young woman](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoC47do520os_4DBMEFGg4A) living in the mountains with her grandmother.

> **Nuance**

It’s easier to speak up when they’re so comfortable with each other, free of judgment, free of consequence, and at times they elevated their form of talking to each other with Eddy’s eyebrows wobbling or Brett’s mouth quirking or catching each other’s gazes from afar—without actually opening their mouths to form words.

> **Near**

They’ve both developed an awareness of each other’s presence over the years so they don’t often crash into each other during rehearsal practice—side-stepping out of the way, jumping a few centimeters farther to the left to give room—in fact, it’s rare to bump into each other when they go about their performance, though, unless they’re out of the public view, away from curious eyes that’s when Brett notices how clumsy Eddy is in his presence, always an elbow accidentally hitting Brett, or a hip knocking him aside and more recently, Eddy tripping over his socked feet and cornering Brett against nearby surfaces. 

> **Natural**

“How does it look?” Eddy looks at Brett hopefully as he self-consciously uses his fingers to comb through his new hairstyle, swept to the left, curled at the ends with a hint of chestnut brown coated on the top layers—and Brett moves around Eddy to give him an exaggerated long looks from all angles before Brett gives him a thumbs up, “Naturally unlike your BTS bias.”

> **Horizon**

Although he had wished they could have seen the majestic sun rise coloring the sky awake, a thick fog hung over the city, obscuring the radiant light like an extra gauze, tiring his eyes and made him realize it’s too damn cold to be out sitting here—they should probably get in soon—however, Brett is lightly nodding away beside him, his whole body completely relaxed against Eddy’s own, too comfortable to move a muscle or make a suggestion to get back into their bedroom—and Eddy decided it’s okay to sit out a little longer.

> **Valiant**

Meeting one of their most admired Violin Virtuosos favorites up close is like stepping into a long awaited dream that they once disregarded, nostalgic expectations they once buried, fogged over with heart palpitations, nervous jittery energy, stomach swooping queasily, oh my god they had too much coffee prior the meeting—common sense and calmness were out of the window by now—and in one valiant attempt to play it cool, food was ordered and shared with Hilary Hahn in front of their vlogging camera—here’s hoping they wouldn’t botch up the long awaited special interview.

> **Virtuous**

Eddy slams the door open as he triumphantly smirks at Brett, “Did you think I would not know how you’ve been stealing all my snacks from the cupboard?” and Brett’s expression doesn’t change from the usual deadpan one as he eyes Eddy from laying stretched out on the couch, and crunches loudly on one of the snacks he has dug out from a large bag of chips.

> **Victory**

“Aha!” Brett exclaimed when his toe finally managed to pin down Eddy’s own in their impromptu toe fight, something they wouldn’t often do were it not for Eddy’s rather curiously wandering feet running up Brett’s calf during an intense Mario Kart race. 

> **Defeat**

“Fine, you got me.” Eddy smiled rather serenely despite his face scrunching up in pain with Brett’s toe pinching his own toe too tightly, and with Eddy’s own admission of defeat, Brett celebrates his win with expectant eyes from underneath his hooded eyelashes, “Buy me a large bubble tea, extra sweet.”

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~! Finally finished!
> 
> Youtube channels mentioned in this part:  
> 1) [Hanabira工房](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyyp7X9QBvJh6mIoQYJmUuA) \- a channel about building miniature dollhouse-size rooms/houses/things.  
> 2) [李子柒 Liziqi](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoC47do520os_4DBMEFGg4A) \- a channel about a young Chinese woman cooking stuff for dinner in which the cooking instructions are so hardcore not everyone can repeat her process. 
> 
> 50 themes told in 50 sentences that don't even look like 1 sentences. ;)


End file.
